To Velocitron, Back To Earth
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: What many Cybertronians didn't know was that there was another planet that was home to others, and when the Autobots get a strange signal coming from the planet, they send Sideswipe to see what is creating the strange siginal. SideswipeXOverride


**This kind of goes along with my two chapter oneshot story featuring Sideswipe and Override, but this is gona the usual multichapter story. Its kind of like a crossover between the movie-verse and the Cybertron series, mostly due to Velocitron and Override being in it, and something else (not gona tell just yet, since its a part of the plot). **

**I don't own any characters in this story.**

"Where is it exactly coming from?" asked one of the personel, looking at the readings on the screen in front of him. Another guy next to him studied the readings, but wasn't quite sure on what was causing them.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that its not something to just ignore." the other guy said, then looked at him. "We better go alert the Autobots."

Optimus and a few other Autobots soon arrived, and looked at the readings on the screen. "Any idea what this thing is?" asked one of the humans. None of the Autobots replied at first, then Optimus let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not entirely sure on what it is. All I know is that its Cybertronian." the Autobot leader said. "Can you pinpoint its exact location?"

"I'll try, but there's no promises." After a few moments, the screen changed to a view of a star system that wasn't too far from Earth, but then, not close either. However, they could only get a picture of the star, however, this star had a planet in its orbit. Optimus didn't know why, but he had a feeling that this unknown object could be very useful to them. He then looked to the others. "Allright, I'm going to need an Autobot to find out what is creating this signal." he said aloud, and looking around at the bots gathered. At first none of the bots spoke, but then Sideswipe stepped forwards.

"I'll do it." he said. "Sounds exciting, so why not?"

Later on during the day, Sideswipe was ready to head out to the planet. The Autobots had a ship already built some time ago, so Sideswipe would be taking that one. He was told to only see what was the orgins of the signal, and if possible, take back to Earth the object. Sideswipe sighed in his mind at this. He'd like to at least explore the planet first. The silver mech skated over to the door of the ship, then looked back at the rest of the team. He'd miss them, but he'd be back soon. With a wave, he then turned back around and entered the ship, the door closing behind.

"Next stop, to this mystery planet."

This mystery planet was a bit like Earth in a way, but only with a few things. It looked like a desert, nothing but sand, dirt, and mountains as the landscape. However, there were long stretches of road on the planet, made only for racing.

This was Velocitron, the Speed Planet.

Now, this planet had a leader, and one could only become the leader by winning the racing event that many bots compete in. And the current leader hasn't even lost once. A bot was currently speeding along one of the many tracks on the planet, speeding at an amazing velocity, and continued to increase in speed. The bot was mostly red in color, but had white stripe-like designs towards the front.

Upon seeing something unusual in the sky, the bot skidded to a hault, then transformed. This, was Override, the fastest bot on the planet, and the fastest too. The femme narrowed her blue optics as she watched the strange object in the sky. She continued to watch it as it continued to come closer, then eventually land some distance away. Override transformed back into her alt mode and raced over towards it.

Once the ship had landed, the door slid open, and Sideswipe then took a step outside, optics widened as he glanced around. "Dang..." he said in awe, optics instantly locking onto the long stretch of road. "This place is perfect for speeding..." he whispered aloud, then smirked. "In fact..." He then skated over towards the road, looking out towards what looked like an endless track. "I could get used to being here..." he said, then was about to transform...

...but suddenly he was tackled from out of nowhere, and he hit the ground, skidding to a hault a moment later. "What the slag was-" he started to say, but suddenly found a pair of narrowed blue optics directed right at him by a red and white femme.

"Who are you?"

**Review please! **


End file.
